The Future Has a Past
by Khaila
Summary: AU One summer changes two peoples lives. The future Queen of Wizarding France and the very Powerful Draco Malfoy felt something one summer that never went away. *This summary has changed look at chapter One - Three for original*
1. Chapter 1 Intro to the Malfoy Family

**Title:** The Future Has a Past

**Chapter: **Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU What if only James & Voldemort died that night in 1981? What if Narcissa Died giving birth to Draco? What if Lily & Lucius were married rasing their sons as brothers? What if they had a daughter together? What if Hermione & her family were prominent purebloods? What if the Weasely's weren't poor? Well it's all true in this story, come to Malfoy Manor & watch the Brother's summer vacation unfold. (Check my author note for info)

**DISCLAIMER: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author notes:** This is what you need to Know about this story: Bianco is 16, the boys are 17, Hogwarts is not over until you are 18. Voldemort & James died the day Draco was born & Narcissa died, October 31, 1980 (yes that's a year early) that means Harry was just 3 months. Lily & Lucius married December 1980, for convenience and it turned to love, Bianco was born September 1981. Hermione is from a long line of rich pureblood wizards who descended from a wizard who wrote a book that contained every word ever uttered way back sometime BC, and they have been rich ever since. The Weasely's were once poor but Arthur became the Minister of Magic in 1982 it all changed. Sirius is still Harry's Godfather.

* * *

**"The Future Has a Past"**

_"As you move toward your future, look back and (if you have good sense) you will see your future has a past . . . because THE FUTURE HAS A PAST."_ - J. California Cooper My favorite Writer (In the Author's note of:) "The Future Has a Past"

* * *

**Ch. 1**

"Where are those children? They know it is a rule in this Manor not to be late to breakfast," Lucius scowled, sitting at the head of the long table, in the lavishly decorated dinning room.

Lucius Malfoy was the patriarch of one of the most influential families in the Wizarding world. He was a widower of a young wife and husband to another brilliant young witch, who was the head of all his affairs. His sons were his pride, Draco the brilliant young athlete & Potions genius and Harry the Quidditch prodigy and all around Boy-who-lived. Still, his daughter, Bianco, was the sunshine in his life, she came nine months after his second marriage, and she was a daddy's girl to the very core.

Lucius' wife, Lily Evans Potter-Malfoy, was what turned the dark, sinister, Malfoy life around. When they married, she demanded that her husband cut all ties to anything to do with the fallen Dark Lord or the Dark Arts. Though many were still scared of her husband and the Malfoy name, she knew that was rooted deep and something's never changed. She treated Draco as if he and Harry were cut of the same mold and tried with her might to turn her only daughter into a young lady.

Lily rolled her eyes, opening a letter from her sister, "Lucius stop scowling, it's bad for your skin, it'll give you wrinkles. It's the holiday's, the rule is there is no set time for breakfast during the holidays."

"However, they don't have to return to Hogwarts until early November this year. They have four months of holidays! Couldn't they at least join us for breakfast?" Lucius asked, shaking the scowl off his face, as the House-elvs delivered their breakfast to the table.

"No, darling, you know breakfast will not be a rule until the guests arrive next week," Lily replied as a house elf pushed a long red curl away from the tea that it was headed for .

"Guests?" he demanded sitting his fork his plate with a loud 'clank.'

"Guests Lucius. I sent you a memo at the French Ministry last month," she replied cutting her eggs in perfect squares.

"Memo? I didn't receive it, I was only there three weeks, I thought we weren't ready to receive guests this early? It's only been 15 years, I don't think you or the children are ready for the scrutiny," he replied shaking his head, as his wife's laughter rang out in the room.

"Lucius, darling, you are a bit too worried. It's almost been two decades, and we are ready to receive guests in our home. Also, I want the boys to meet some young ladies, especially Harry. I would love for him to date the Granger girl," Lily replied half laughing, looking back up at her husband lovingly.

"Henry & Abagail's girl?" Lucius asked again losing interest in his food.

"Yes, they, along with the Weaselys are coming to stay with us this summer," she answered finishing off her eggs, with a dab of her napkin against her lips.

"The Minister of Magic & Henry Granger in my house, this could be a good thing," Lucius muttered to himself thinking of the good that doing business with the multi-galleonare could do.

"Lucius, this not about a business transaction, this about your children finding suitable mates," Lily corrected sending a cool glare toward her husband.

"Mates? My children? Not Bianco, she's only sixteen, she's too young. Why is Harry the only one whom you are considering for the Granger girl? What about Draco?" Lucius asked as he cut a piece of sausage and chewed it thoroughly.

"Bianco, is not too young, and she needs to start courting now. And the reason I haven't considered the girl for Draco is that you insisted that you arrange a marriage for him. Like your father did for Narcissa and you," Lily replied finishing off her morning coffee.

"Yes, well, I wish you agreed with arranged marriages. I haven't found a girl yet with which Draco & I both like and will mix with the family well," he sighed sternly, sitting his hands in his lap.

"Maybe it's a sign," she smiled telling the House-elf to clear the dishes.

"Father!" a young girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue-green eyes yelled running into the dinning room, trying with all her might not to step on her new robes.

"Yes, Bianco?" Lucius said turning to his flushed daughter, giving her a customary kiss on the cheek.

"Draco & Harry are going to Diagon Alley later and they refuse to take me! Draco is going to get that new cauldron set and Harry is going to buy a gift for some cackling hen, but I want to go buy that new Firebolt II Deluxe set," Bianco pouted holding her father's hand tightly, she knew that if anything would go her way she would have to ask daddy.

"Bianco dear, your brother's need to go out without you tagging along. You went last time, you are sixteen dear, you need to be practicing for your Society Presentation Party," Lily said as her daughter sat in front of the fresh breakfast the House-elf had just conjured up.

"I don't want a stupid Society Presentation Party," Bianco whined rolling her eyes as she reached for the orange juice.

"Well, you are going to have one and to make it a little fun for you. We should make it a competition, for you to have a better SPP than that horrid little Parkinson girl," Lily smiled as her daughter turned to into a mini-scowling Lucius at the thought of the Parkinson girl.

"I cannot stand that girl! One week it's Draco, the next its Harry, if she owl's either of them again I will be forced to curse her & her family," Bianco sneered, ignoring the chuckles from her parents. If there was anyone, she was protective over it was her brothers, any girl was not good enough for either of them.

"Stop that Bianco, you'll have wrinkles before you are your father's age," Lily laughed, reaching out to grab another letter.

"Well, I am my father's daughter," she replied gulping down a whole glass of orange juice.

"What about me?" Lily asked looking over at her daughter with raised eyebrows.

"I am my mother's spawn," Bianco laughed trying her best to keep the eggs & porridge in her mouth.

"Shut up silly, silly, girl, and eat," Lily laughed opening another letter.

Lucius stood up, clearing his throat, kissing his wife and daughter respectively, "Well, I'm off to business. Don't come in dear, it's the holidays, you should rest. Bianco, don't worry about that Firebolt II Deluxe set, you'll have it when I come home. Love you all."

"Good-bye darling," Lily smiled, turning to watch him making her fiery red hair flew out of place.

"Good day and tell those boys they better not spend more than 2074 galleons, one sickle and 18 knuts and not a cent over, I will see the bill next week," he said before stepping into the fireplace.

"Bye daddy," Bianco smiled as Lucius stepped into the fireplace.

"So big brother what are you writing to that witch of yours?" Draco drawled making his way into his brother's room, without knocking.

Draco was a tall seventeen year old, 6'3 ½ and proud of it, his face was chiseled and virile already. He wore his hair like his father, long & tied back at all times, and he had a love for Potions like his stepmother. He was a sarcastic young man, with a heart of gold, he loved his family & wasn't afraid to show it. But he could get bit annoying at time.

"She's not MY witch Draco. And what I have I told you about knocking or at least announcing your presence?" Harry chided sealing the letter and tying to his Owl's, Hedwig, leg.

"Whatever Potter. So the witch isn't your girl? Why are you buying her things?" Draco questioned looking at the collection of Famous Witches & Wizard cards that Harry kept in a golden box on his desk.

"She's a friend Draco, we're close, we aren't like that," Harry replied buttoning up the last buttons on his white shirt.

"What she look like? I've never seen her before, she doesn't attend Hogwarts, so for all I know she could be Pansy or worse," Draco cringed turning from Harry's shelf.

Harry handed him a picture frame of a young brown haired girl standing against a huge Willow tree in the middle of a garden waving, "That's Hermione Granger, she is tutored at her family home, she did attend Hogwarts for half her first year then moved to Beauxbatons but her parents took her out because nothing was challenging enough for her."

Draco was taken back, he had expected her to be rather ugly & prudish, "She's a pretty little thing, speaks French too, huh? Why doesn't she like you brother?"

"Says I'm not her type, she like the rebellious yet intelligent type. But I'm always telling her no one is as intelligent as she is," he said sitting the picture back on his bedside table.

"Mm, not bad she is. You say she's the Granger girl?" Draco asked again walking around his brother to inspect the picture again.

Harry sighed and stopped searching through his wardrobe to turn to his brother, "Malfoy, I wish you and father would stop calling her 'the Granger girl'! Her name is Hermione."

"Potter, did you know that _Hermione_ and her family are spending the holidays with us?" Draco asked still staring at the picture of the Heiress of the Granger millions.

Harry snatched the picture from his barely younger sibling, "Stop looking at her like that! No, I didn't know but did you know Ron, Ginny, & their parents are coming too?"

"Ron? It'll be good to see him again, he's the only person besides mother that is competent at Wizard's Chess," Draco grinned, shooting his brother an evil glare.

"He's a bloody genius I'll tell ya, but Ginny's coming and that means Bianco is out of our hair," Harry replied pulling out a dark blue robe with white lining that he had received for Christmas from his grandmother on the Malfoy side.

"I love the girl but she keeps hexing my dates," Draco sighed, sitting in the plush chair next to Harry's bookshelf.

"Which is why you, mother, & father are the only ones who know about Hermione & my correspondence," Harry replied looking at his watch, which meant if they could make breakfast in ten minutes and get to Diagon Alley by lunch-hour.

"You think mother set her straight about going with us?" Draco asked stretching. He had called Lily mother his whole life, though he knew Lily was not his real mother, and Harry had done the same with Lucius.

"You know mother did, if it makes us happy then mother is all for it, especially if it means she gets to keep Bianco home to plan her SPP," Harry said as they walked out his room leaving it for the House-elves to clean.

"I feel sorry for the girl but she knew father would just bring her the Firebolt II Deluxe set home," Draco replied as he walked step for step with his slightly shorter older brother.

"Father spoils the girl, she won't be any good for any other man," Harry cringed at the thought of his younger sister kissing anyone.

"Which, at times, is a good thing," Draco replied thinking the same thing. Draco & Harry had been so close for so long they often thought & said the same thing.

"Morning mother," they say in unison walking across the dinning room to kiss their mother on both cheeks.

"Morning boys," Lily smiled as her two boys sat on either side of her and began eating their breakfasts.

"Mother, where is Bianco?" Draco asked as Harry began to shovel down his food, trying to meet his unspoken deadline.

"Harry, baby, slow down. Draco, your sister is somewhere on the grounds disobeying me, sometimes I wonder is she really your father's daughter or James's daughter. Seems to me, she's got Harry's spirit in her and Lucius control, it's a nice mix, don't you think?" Lily rambled as she sat, yet again, another letter on the table.

"Mother did grandmother write?" Harry asked slowing down considerably.

"No, why?" she asked turning to her unruly haired son.

"She was supposed to send me this really important necklace," he sighed, gulping down some pumpkin juice.

"Oh for whom? Not the girl that doesn't like you!" Draco laughed loudly making Lily smack him playfully.

"Draco, don't say such dreadful things. Who is it for Harry?" she asked though she knew and she was hoping her stepson was wrong. But she knew Draco was like his father, if he ever said anything loudly and disorderly it was most likely true.

"Hermione, for her birthday," he replied finishing off his pancakes with a satisfied yawn.

That made Lily giggle momentarily, "Harry, it's only June, her birthday isn't until September!"

"I know but she, being the orderly witch she is, bought my birthday present promptly after New Year's," Harry whined, much like Bianco had done earlier when trying to persuade her father.

Lily held up a letter before clearing her throat, "I would like to extend my hand to Draco Malfoy in an invitation to a Commencement Ball. Signed, Hannah Abbot."

"Ah, Merlin no. I will not even act as if you read that mother," Draco drawled continuing to eat his blueberry waffles.

Harry & Lily both laughed at the face Draco made, Lily then held up another letter, this time not reading it aloud, "Your father has gained another 20,000,000 galleons."

"Good for father," Harry commented, his mind really on that necklace.

"Yes, what is the stock on Mother? I'm sure you would know more than he would about it," Draco asked taking a long sip of his hot tea.

"He took stock in Hogwarts," Lily grinned knowing that it was really more of her investment, insuring that all future Potters & Malfoys attend Hogwarts.

"Mother only you will take that much interest in that school," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Every Malfoy in this family has attended since the opening, every Potter, & every magical Evans. So it's only fair that my stock is placed there, with the Granger's, Weasely's, & Zabini's," Lily replied quickly, naming the three families with which she was close.

"Where is father? His calendar said no Ministry work today," Draco asked as the House-elf clears his dishes.

"Where else Draco? Off meeting some dim-witted child & her parents, trying to find you a mate," she sighed loudly, sitting another letter on the left side and picking up another.

Draco rolled his eyes as his brother tapped his watch, "Why does he believe in arranged marriages again?"

"Because he and your mother met that way," Lily replied just as passionately as Lucius would have.

"Do you really think that they'd be HAPPILY married right now? Just as you two are, I don't think so," Draco replied, his temper flaring as quickly as his fathers.

"Now, calm down Draco and get going before Bianco comes back in," Lily whispered caressing his arm.

He smiled down at her then bent kissed her softly on the cheek, "OK, love you."

Harry did the same and asked, "Is there anything you need mother?"

"Take your Gringotts key, open the Potter account, and buy you boys some new robes for the Holidays. The house will be full & I refuse to have any of my men looking ragged," she smiled as Harry _Accio_ed the key from the table drawer and they Flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Yes, mother," they answered as they stepped into the fireplace.

As Lily was making her way through the Manor gardens she found her only daughter playing a disturbing game of Wizard Solitaire, where the card made stupid remarks if you made a bad move, which is always for them.

"Bianco darling, I have told you not to use your father's cards for that game. They have the foulest mouths and they always seem to insult you personally," Lily commented as she sat beside her daughter.

"Father's cards always seem to give me great lines to spit at the boys," Bianco laughed solidly, almost like Lucius but there was girlish tone to it and made it seem more like her mother.

Lily laughed at her child's antics, "You silly, silly, girl."

Bianco turned to her, making her golden ringlets fly, "Why do you call me that? Is that something someone else called you?"

"Yes, Miss Perceptive, James & Serverus used to call me that. And when you aren't reminding me of your father you reminding me of me," Lily replied running her long manicured fingers through her daughters golden curls.

"I bet Daddy doesn't like that," the sixteen chimed turning back to her insulting cards.

Lily sighed reaching over her daughter to cover a Jack with a Queen, "Yes, well, there are many things your father doesn't like but he gets over them."

"Mother, you do know that Henry Granger's daughter doesn't like Harry?" Bianco said finishing off the Queen with a King, who was as haughty & as arrogant as some of Bianco relatives.

Lily rolled her eyes, she was quite tired of hearing that, "Yes, your brother, Draco had to announce it this morning at the table."

"She says he's too chivalrous, too sweet, not rebellious in a safe way, he's too attracted to danger, where she would like for him to take danger in his own hands. He's too much like her, I believe she said," Bianco said as the Queen of hearts called her a female dog with a stick up her butt, in so many words.

Lily sent a glare to that foul mouth Queen of Hearts, "How do you know that? Or even about their correspondence."

Bianco flushed, knowing now she had to tell the truth, her father had a rule about that, 'Malfoy's (and Potter's) don't lie,' "I snuck into Harry's room once when I heard he and Draco speaking about a girl he was Owling. And you know I don't put up with any clingy hen talking to my brothers, so I decided to read her last letter, in which she told Harry why she didn't like him. I was happy she didn't like him but then angry because NO ONE tells my brother he's not their type! So then I decided to write her a letter & tell her about herself. So I wrote the letter, she wrote me back telling me how she thought it was admirable how protective I was of my brothers, and how she was just telling Harry the truth so he wouldn't get hurt later. And we became fast friends."

Lily nodded her head to her daughter's story, but she looked into Bianco's blue green eyes before speaking, "There is something else in that pretty little head of yours. Your father has that rule about lying but not about bending the truth or leaving out things."

"I want Hermione for Draco and my best friend for Harry, and that's what I intend to spend the summer doing," Bianco said honestly.

"Your best friend? Ginny, she still has that thing for Harry?" Lily asked taking Lucius' cards from her daughter.

"Yes, and I promise she has turned into a perfect little lady, just like you want their wives to be, mother," Bianco replied turning toward Lily, looking just like her father with his sarcastic comments.

"Well, of course she's a lady, she's a Weasely, and she is Molly's child she could be no other way, " Lily said as they stood and headed back toward the Manor.

"Please help me mother," she whined, taking her long robe in her hand so she would not trip.

"Help you what?" Lily asked, brushing an invisible piece of lint off her bright red robe that was deep V-neck, showing her chest just as Lucius liked it.

"Get Ginny and Harry together, I know how much you want Hermione for Harry but she doesn't like him. And her personality just suits Draco better! Mother please," Bianco whined as the House-elf opened the door for them. Bianco had perfected the art of whining, as her brothers had taught her, and she had perfected her own pouty face that no one but her mother could resist.

Lily rolled her eyes as she walked into the Parlor, "You know that face doesn't work with me but I like the way you think. And I don't want my Draco in an arranged marriage so I'll help you. On one condition."

"What?" Bianco smiled happily, she smiled like Draco, but she couldn't contain her happiness much like Harry.

"You practice your waltzing for the SPP," Lily negotiated with cool air, her face set in stone like her husbands.

Bianco's smile never faltered, "Done."


	2. Chapter 2 The Granger's & Weasely's

Title: The Future Has a Past

Chapter: Chapter 2

Author name: Brittney

Author email: Babygyrll16@aol.com

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: Draco Harry Brothers Au D/Hr

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU What if only James & Voldemort died that night in 1981? What if Narcissa Died giving birth to Draco? What if Lily & Lucius were married rasing their sons as brothers? What if they had a daughter together? What if Hermione & her family were prominent purebloods? What if the Weasely's weren't poor? Well it's all true in this story, come to Malfoy Manor & watch the Brother's summer vacation unfold. (Check my author note for more important info)

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author notes: This is what you need to Know about this story: Bianco is 16, the boys are 17, Hogwarts is not over until you are 18. Voldemort & James died the day Draco was born & Narcissa died, October 31, 1980 (yes that's a year early) that means Harry was just 3 months. Lily & Lucius married December 1980, for convenience and it turned to love, Bianco was born September 1981. Hermione is from a long line of rich pureblood wizards who desended from a wizard who wrote a book that contained every word ever uttered way back sometime BC, they have been rich ever since. The Weasely's were once poor but Arthur became the Minister of Magic in 1982 it all changed. Sirius is still Harry's Godfather.

  


"The Future Has a Past"

  


_"As you move toward your future, look back and (if you have good sense) you will see your future has a past . . . because THE FUTURE HAS A PAST." - J. California Cooper *My favorite Writer* (In the Author's note of:) "The Future Has a Past" _

  


Ch. 2

  


+A Week Later+

Lucius held out his caneless hand to the tall dark-haired wizard who stood before him, "Henry, nice to see you again."

  


Henry gave him a strong handshake and a smile, "You too, Lucius, you too."

  


Lily hugged Mrs. Granger and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Abagail what a pleasure."

  


Abagail Granger smiled at the woman who had to be ten years younger than she, "The pleasure is all ours."

  


Lucius and Lily both turned their attention from the aging couple as a young brown haired girl entered their home with a smile, "Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy what a honor it is to be here."

  


"Hermione, how you've grown, oh you are so pretty too," Lily gushed hugging the girl like she was a relative or something. 

  


Lily let the girl go and Hermione walked up Lucius waiting for his sign of approval, so far his face showed nothing, until he kissed her hand, "I think the honor is upon the Malfoy family for hosting your visit."

  


Lily smiled happily ushering them all out to the foyer, "The elves will take your bags to your room, please come into the Parlor and relax before the Weasely's arrive."

  


Hermione was silent as her parents followed Lily and stood in front of the stairs, Lucius watched the young girl with great interest then spoke softly, "I will give your excuses, up the stairs, to your right, third room to your left, after the second short flight of stairs."

  


"Thank you Mr. Malfoy," Hermione smiled as she ran up the stairs repeating the directions softly.

  


Lucius did not reply, but mentally decided not to go 'Wife Hunting' the next day.

  


Just as Hermione ascended the second flight of stairs she ran into her target and squealed, "Harry!"

  


"Hermione," Harry smiled pulling her into a tight hug, forcing her to wrap one arm around him and the other to reach up and keep her hat in place.

  


"Give her room to breathe brother," Draco drawled walking toward the pair, noticing that she looked better in person than the picture he saw.

  


"She can breathe! Can't you Hermione?" Harry asked grinning happily, as the girl smoothed her gray robes.

  


Hermione looked up, making eye contact with the blond who saved her from death, "Barely, I'm Hermione Granger."

  


Draco smirked kissing her hand, just as his father had done, "Yes, I know, I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry's brother."

  


"I'm so pleased to meet you," she replied in a genteel tone, as he stared at her.

  


"I assure you that the pleasure is all mine. You know pictures do nothing for you," he replied still holding her hand, he noticed its softness, it had a real feel to it, not like Pansy's, which felt like it was a pillow. 

  


Hermione blushed quickly under his gaze and found her escape making its way down the hall, "Bianco!"

  


"Hermione," Bianco grinned as the two hugged. 

  


"How are you?" Hermione asked backing up so she could look at the budding Malfoy flower.

  


"Fine, fine, just gearing up for my seventeenth birthday," Bianco grinned as the two linked arms and proceeded toward the boys.

  


"Shall we join our parents?" Harry asked holding his arm out to Hermione.

  


"Yes, we should," Bianco said quickly taking her brother's arm, leading him down the stairs ignoring his cries of disagreement.

  


"Shall we?" Draco asked smirking as he linked his arm through Hermione's.

  


"Lead the way Master Malfoy," she smiled in return.

  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  


The Weasely's had arrived not long after they joined their parents. Now the teenagers were all in the West Wing Parlor watching Draco and Ron play Chess. Harry was lounging next to Hermione who was listening to Bianco and Ginny ramble on about the young men they had met at school.

  


"He has the most beautiful curly hair," Ginny said making Harry turn to look at her, he may have been laying against Hermione but he wasn't paying attention to the girls.

  


"Whom does Ginny?" he asked making eye contact with the pretty red-haired girl who had caught the eye of several of his classmates.

  


Ginny smiled up into the face of the young man, she had a crush on for years, not noticing the scared face of her best friend, "Bianco's ex-boyfriend."

  


"What ex-boyfriend? You're too young to be dating," Harry yelled sitting up catching the attention of Bianco's other older brother.

  


"Did you say ex boyfriend Ginny?" Draco asked looking from the game in which he was losing against Ron.

  


"God, I'm sorry Bianco, it slipped," Ginny apologized softly as the angry faces of Bianco's brothers turned toward them.

  


Bianco was about to say something when the only quiet female in the room decided to speak, "Harry, Draco, stop that, she's sixteen years old. It's OK for her to have boyfriends."

  


"Not my little sister Hermione," Harry replied intending to turn his attention back to his sister.

  


"Ron," Hermione called before Draco or Harry could interrogate the girl.

  


"What?" Ron asked, for the first time looking away from the game.

  


"Do you allow Ginny to date?" Hermione asked making the other two boys turn to their friend.

  


"It's according to who the Bloke is, like that Finnagin boy wanted to date her last year but I didn't like him at the time so it didn't happen. However, as long as he is OK, I'm OK," Ron replied finally turning all his attention to his friends.

  


Ginny looked at Ron with a glare, "Ron doesn't ALLOW me to do anything! I am a lady and I make my own decisions, the reason I didn't date Finnagin was that he had just broken up with my dear friend Lucille O'Day."

  


"Who cares about Finnagin and O'Day? This is about my sister kissing some hairy, smelly, bloke who is out to ruin her," Draco replied loudly, ignoring the chuckles coming from Ron.

  


"Who said anything about kissing? Bianco have you kissed him?" Harry asked his eyes wide.

  


Bianco stayed quiet then brought her blue-green eyes toward her brothers, "You two are idiots."

  


"What?" they asked in unison both looking equally confused, while Ron laughed his head off.

  


Hermione looked between the smirking Ginny, the laughing Ron, the glaring yet arrogant Bianco, and the confused brothers and came to a resolution, "I'm guessing the answer must be common knowledge at Hogwarts. The whole school must know, well, everyone except you two."

  


Harry glared at his younger sister, "I bet father doesn't know either."

  


Bianco's eyes widened, "Harry!"

  


"I bet mother knows though," Draco replied scowling at the thought.

  


"Why are boys so darned overprotective? I can't handle a husband who is determined to Overprotect me. I think I shall live in the Granger Manor until my parents die and just be alone," Hermione said, a sneer spreading over her delicate features.

  


"Hermione," Harry whispered, at the sting of her socially insulting words.

  


Draco chuckled under his breath, "If you do that, I fear I, and every other bachelor, shall die and just be alone."

  


Five heads turned to look at the smiling blond who was now walking toward the three girls and Harry.

  


"Draco," Bianco whispered, smiling, she had heard the utterly convincing tone of his voice.

  


Hermione smiled, glad someone wasn't so damn uptight, "Then, I think I shall change my plans."

  


Harry looked between his friend and his brother with his eyebrow raising, he had a strange feeling. He exchanged looks with Ron when Draco held his arm out to Hermione, "Then we should take a walk to the kitchens."

  


"Oh, do you have cookies?" she asked taking his arm as she stood up.

  


"Of course, the scandal if the Malfoy Manor had no cookies! Oh, the horror," Draco drawled sarcastically in such a way that even his sister was surprised.

  


They left the four exactly like that, staring at their backs wondering what was going on. 

  


Draco led a laughing Hermione out of the room, "You got a real kick out of that huh?"

  


"It's just something about disturbing Harry that always makes me laugh," Hermione grinned as her giggles subsided.

  


"So how do you like the Manor and the family?" Draco asked, leading her down the hall away from the Parlor and toward the stairs that lead to the Foyer in the front of the Manor.

  


"I love the Manor. It's huge! I thought our house with 16 bedrooms was huge but this is gigantic how many rooms does it have?" she asked looking around the Malfoy's lining the wall.

  


"Um I believe there are 25 in the North Wing, 25 in the South Wing, 25 in the East Wing, and 25 in the West Wing. All in all there are 100 bedrooms here," Draco replied, counting to himself.

  


"That doesn't include libraries, Parlors, Kitchens, dining rooms, living rooms, etc. Correct?" she asked as they began their descent down the spiral stairs.

  


"Correct, Mother & Bianco have turned several rooms into Wardrobe chambers," Draco answered, holding her arm closer as they reached the foyer.

  


"Mother only allows me the bedroom next to mine for Wardrobe, but it's more than enough," Hermione said, looking up at the handsome escort that she had on her arm. 

  


He was different from Harry, he had a spark of something that Harry could only fabricate. Something that she had yet to pinpoint exactly but she was thrown out of her thoughts by his voice.

  


"You never answered my other question," he pointed out as she stepped off the last step.

  


"What?" she asked, as he lead her away from the room her parents were most likely in.

  


"How do you like the family?" Draco stopping to look her straight in the eye, noticing how the silver robes did something to her skin. They made it glow.

  


Hermione's lips slowly turned up into a smile, "I love the family."

  


"Are we what you expected?" he smirked, as they fell into step again.

  


"More," she replied as they reached the long Hallway to the kitchens.

  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  


Lucius Malfoy sat in his favorite outdoor chair looking at the dark-haired wizard before him, who was next to the red-haired Minister of Magic, "I regret to inform you but this year Gringotts has been at the bottom of the market. Many fear it'll be our first recession since the Dark Ages."

  


Arthur Weasely thought on that comment before answering, "Gringotts has had a hard year you know. Will all the Goblin murders, revolts, riots and such. I do not doubt that it will affect our economy soon but I doubt it will be as drastic as the recession in the Dark Ages."

  


Henry Granger nodded in agreement, yet he had his own opinion since the Granger's were more wealthy than the Malfoy's & Weasely's combined, "Abagail & Hermione often says that I am wrong for not bracing for the worst. Hermione believes that all the anarchy that has engulfed the Goblin world will affect us sooner or later, she says sooner. Abagail believes there will be a Dark Ages recession, maybe worse. I agree with you Arthur, though my daughter's words are usually the closest to correct."

  


"Hermione is a very talented young witch, I must say," Lucius drawls, a glint in his eye.

  


"Yes, yes, the kind every patriarch would love to see added to his family tree," Arthur replied, adding to Lucius' suspicions about him wanting her for one of his horrid sons. It sent a grimace down Lucius' spine; He couldn't see Hermione with anyone other than one of his sons.

  


Henry grinned at the two, proud his daughter could make two old patriarchs fight over her, "Yes, she has had plenty of offers. Even to marry one of the Parkinson's cousins, of course, she refused. Just last year the Crabbe's & Goyle's made an offer within a week of each other."

  


Lucius' eyes widened in surprise, and in obvious disgust, "She refused of course?"

  


"I refused for her, and I don't believe she even knew they offered!" Henry laughed heartily.

  


"I thought the parents had no say in whom their daughters marry? I know we don't when it comes to sons," Arthur asked, only knowing that he had no choice in his son's mates, especially since he had married off his three oldest sons.

  


"No, that is only in the case of marrying off a son. When comes to our daughters we may refuse for them. Thankfully," Henry replied taking a sip of his Brandy.

  


"Oh yes, I see why Lily has yet to inform me that I had a choice about my daughter's mate," Lucius replied, taking a well bred sip from his small glass of the best wine.

  


"Oh, Lily has started Bianco's courting years?" Arthur asked, being reminded of his own wife's attempts to find her daughter someone suitable for Ginny.

  


"Yes, her SPP is coming up in the winter and Lily is driving us all crazy," Lucius replied with a groan, one which common society would never ever hear.

  


"I'm sure Lily is just excited, Hermione's was actually quite fun," Henry replied smiling at his forlorn friend, who acted as if he didn't believe him.

  


"Ginny's is to be this coming spring and you would think it's next week with the way Molly is panicking," Arthur replied with a groan much like Lucius' but much, much louder.

  


Henry laughed at both his friends this time, "Look, I promise once that night gets here you will both be so proud & shocked. Your little girl will be a little lady and every man on this side of the Atlantic will want her hand."

  


"No need to make hasty agreements. Correct Henry?" Lucius asked, taking another sip of his wine.

  


"Correct, the Zabini's made a hasty agreement with a King for Blaise. Nevertheless, come to find out, she would be his sixth wife and there is no way to get out of it," Henry replied shaking his head, glad his wife hadn't selected that King for his daughter.

  


"Oh, let us change the subject. What do you and Mrs. Granger plan to do after Hermione is married or off at University?" Arthur asked looking over his friend with extreme interest.

  


"Abagail and I are thinking of having a second child. You know wizards can procreate until we reach 100 or so. Abagail & I are no where close," Henry replied, a smile on his face, he loved having children, especially with Abagail.

  


"I always wondered why more children never came from you and Abby," Arthur said, sipping from his cup of coffee, which he could drink all day.

  


"Little Hermione was a handful from day one, we knew she was special and we were going to have to wait until she was of age," Henry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

  


Lucius stared down at his deep red wine, "I wanted to talk to Lily about that."

  


"What? Having more kids," Henry asked, as his friend did something that he never did publicly. He showed that he was nervous.

  


"Yea, she's only had two. I think this house is more than enough for more children, because once those three are gone its going to be very lonely," Lucius replied, his expression turning to stone again.

  


"Yes, well, Molly & I, will more than likely be taking care of grandchildren," Arthur replied proudly, his chest stuck out like a proud peacock displaying his feathers.

  


"That would be nice," Henry replied nodding his head, he had always wanted a house full of children like the Weasely's.

  


"Yes, that does sound nice. To be able to relax in your old age, but I don't feel old yet. We had those three almost simultaneously so we never spoke about having more children," Lucius said, finishing off his wine as Draco & Hermione walked out of the kitchen's French doors.

  


"Father, Mr. Malfoy, Minister Weasely," Hermione smiled as Draco lead her over to the three grown men.

  


"Father, Mr. Granger, Minister Weasely," Draco nodded, his expression hard yet soft in it's own way.

  


"What are you two doing out here?" Lucius asked, looking at the two, standing together like a nobleman and his lady.

  


"Just taking a walk, we had a little snack in the kitchens a moment ago," Draco replied, pulling Hermione's arm closer to him.

  


"Then off you go," Henry Granger smiled, watching as the young man smiled at his daughter as he led her toward the gardens.

  


"They make a stunning couple," Lucius whispered to Henry as their children talked to each other animatedly.

  


"You are right Lucius. Should we take interest on a possible relationship?" Henry asked as Arthur welcomed their wives, opening the doors for them.

  


"I thought she was Harry's friend?" Lucius asked smiling at the ladies.

  


"They are just friends, what do you say old friend?" Henry replied through almost closed lips as his wife sat next to him.

  


"I say we should look into it," Lucius smiled, giving Henry a firm handshake.

  


"Ah, Lucius, you wouldn't believe it but Abagail is pregnant!" Lily whispered, into Lucius ear as she next to him.

  


Abagail smiled as her husband kissed her hand lovingly, "What a lovely day it is."

  


"It is, it is," Molly Weasely grinned back at the chestnut haired woman.

  


"He said they were only trying," Lucius whispered back to his wife, as the house-elf poured the ladies some tea.

  


"Well, they aren't anymore. They have one on the way. Abagail is going to tell him tonight," Lily replied softly, trying to keep her excitement to herself.

  


"Would you like another?" Lucius asked softly, holding onto his beautiful wife's hand.

  


"Another what?" Lily whispered as Arthur Weasely spoke to her, "Hogwarts is proving to be the only stock that is worth anything this year. Isn't that right Lucius darling?"

"Children," Lucius whispered before answering her question. "That's right dearest, it was only yesterday that I gained 20 million Galleons just from Hogwarts."

  


"I heard you two put some stock into that new book that Henry's cousin is writing, much like our ancestor whose book had every word ever spoken until that moment. Now Samuel, is adding to that book, and it's going to be in several different languages," Abagail said watching the two whisper to each other.

  


"Yes, we think it's a good investment. The whole Wizarding world is excited about another brilliant Granger book. Publishers' are fighting over the publishing rights," Lily replied, trying to register what her husband had just said to her.

  


"Children? What will the children think?" Lily whispered to her husband as Molly inquired more about the book.

  


"Harry will be thrilled, Bianco will be semi-excited, and we will make Draco get over his shock. All in all they will be just as enthusiastic as I am, darling," Lucius whispering, nodding in agreement to something Arthur said.

  


"As you always say, 'The more Malfoy's the better, '" Lily grinned squeezing his hand under the table.

  


++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  


Harry laughed at his sister's expression, she was desperately trying to beat Ron at Wizard's Chess and was not going to give up. She had a passion for the game just as she did Quidditch.

  


"You think she will win?" Ginny asked, looking up at the boy she had, had a crush on since the moment she laid eyes on him.

  


"Oh, in a couple of games or so," Harry replied looking over at the red-haired girl for whom a couple of his friends had a thing.

  


"Harry where do you think Hermione & Draco went?" Bianco called from her place in front of Ron.

  


"To rid the Manor of cookies, where else?" Ginny laughed meeting a wink from her best friend.

  


Harry watched as the two girls laughed, not giggled like little school girls, but laughed. He hadn't noticed the apparent change of his little sister from six to sixteen, or in her best friend. Until this moment, it was almost as if he missed the past ten years for them. He couldn't remember when they went from being obnoxiously cute to stunningly beautiful.

  


"Virginia Weasely," Harry whispered, looking down into her bright blue eyes that were set off perfectly by her deep red-hair.

  


"What?" she asked, as a flush ran up her cheeks.

  


"Why didn't you tell me you grew up?" Harry asked, charmingly, not knowing he was making this the happiest day of her life.

  


"I thought you already noticed," Ginny replied, smiling like her mother had taught her. It was a different smile, a smile that most men had found irresistible, and Harry was proving to be the same.

  


"I don't know how I could have missed it," he replied reaching over to tuck a piece of perfectly straight hair behind her ear.

  


Ron's loud voice brought their attention back to them, "Harry stop flirting with my sister."

  


Bianco smirked at her best friend, not noticing the blush that ran up her oldest brother's cheeks. She looked back at Ron, "King to A6."

  


"Dang!" Ron yelled as her King killed his king, he had lost his first game at the Malfoy Manor.

  


Bianco smiled at him, innocently, "Now where are my two galleons?"

  


"In my pocket, you are the first girl to beat me. Congratulations Miss Gryffindor-Malfoy," Ron laughed handing her, he money.

  


"Yes, yes, the first Gryffindor Malfoy should be smarter & more intelligent than the Slytherin Malfoys," Bianco laughed, taking the money from Ron, not noticing the two galleons exchanged between Ginny & Harry. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  


*Crystalline Lily* - If you have read any of my other things you'd see I have this UNHEALTHY *LOL* obsession with Lucius. So I really wanted to show another side of him and do something no one had ever done before. People have done the affair L/L and the Harry is Lucius' son but no one has ever done one where Lucius & Lily actually have a Happy Ever after ending.

  


*TeNk* - Thanks for the review and the compliments BUT I can't make it D/G because I'm a diehard Hr/D fan and D/G just doesn't sit right with me but I'm not saying there is anything wrong with the pairing. SO I'm soooooo sorry! Please, please, please, keep reading! Please I'm begging you! *on one knee*

  


*kara malfoy* - I always did like SCARY things lol. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Annual Malfoy Ball

Title: The Future Has a Past

Chapter: Chapter 3

Author name: Brittney

Author email: Babygyrll16@aol.com

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: Draco Harry Brothers Au D/Hr

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU What if only James & Voldemort died that night in 1981? What if Narcissa Died giving birth to Draco? What if Lily & Lucius were married rasing their sons as brothers? What if they had a daughter together? What if Hermione & her family were prominent purebloods? What if the Weasely's weren't poor? Well it's all true in this story, come to Malfoy Manor & watch the Brother's summer vacation unfold. (Check my author note for more important info)

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author notes: This is what you need to Know about this story: Bianco is 16, the boys are 17, Hogwarts is not over until you are 18. Voldemort & James died the day Draco was born & Narcissa died, October 31, 1980 (yes that's a year early) that means Harry was just 3 months. Lily & Lucius married December 1980, for convenience and it turned to love, Bianco was born September 1981. Hermione is from a long line of rich pureblood wizards, who on her father's side, descended from a wizard who wrote a book that contained every word ever uttered way back sometime BC, they have been rich ever since; and her Mother's family are French Wizarding Royalty. The Weasely's were once poor but Arthur became the Minister of Magic in 1982 it all changed. Sirius is still Harry's Godfather.

  


"The Future Has a Past"

  


_"As you move toward your future, look back and (if you have good sense) you will see your future has a past . . . because THE FUTURE HAS A PAST." - J. California Cooper *My favorite Writer* (In the Author's note of:) "The Future Has a Past" _

  


Ch. 3

  


+Three Weeks Later: The Malfoy's Annual Summer Ball+ 

  


"Draco you Waltz divinely," Hermione smiled as Draco led around the dance floor, her robes flying up around her. 

  


Draco smiled as he guided her, his grip around her waist tight, "I've been doing it for years, now wipe that silly little simper off your face Miss Granger. It's not you at all."

  


Hermione tried to look appalled, "Mr. Malfoy, I have been practicing this simper for summers and don't you try to render it ineffective."

  


Draco laughed heartily as the music played on. The Malfoy's had held a Summer Ball every year since Lily and Lucius's marriage to celebrate the redemption, so to say, of the Malfoy family name. Every year more people came and, so to say, every year more family's began to support the Malfoy's. The Ball had become a huge social event in the decade and a half that it had been held. Many families thought of it as the social event of the year and many socialites thought of it as an event to move up into the most important circles.

  


This was actually the Granger's first time at the event since the first one, which Hermione was much too young to remember. Every summer they had been in France mingling with the Wizarding Royalty, which Abagail Granger is related to, and hadn't had a chance to attend the ball in many years. Hermione was having the time of her life, she had danced every song since the ball began, showing up every one of her partners until Draco. Draco had been so good at it that he had made her seem like the second best.

  


"Does it work on the Prince?" Draco asked as the Waltz went on and they passed adults who were struggling with keeping up.

  


"Although he is my cousin, it works very well on him," Hermione tried to reply haughtily while trying to suppress a smile.

  


"Cousin? I thought it was more distant," Draco questioned as the music died down and they walked toward a table set just for Harry, Draco, Bianco, and their "dates."

  


"No," Hermione corrected as Draco pulled out her chair, "if anything happened to the Prince and his parents my mother would rule. My mother is the King's only sibling."

  


"Impressive," Draco commented, his expression not showing his impressed state.

  


"Not at all, not at all Mr. Malfoy," Hermione smiled as she began to look around the room at the multitudes of guests. 

  


Her head was turned as Harry returned to the table looking jovial, "Hermione -- excuse me -- Miss Granger dance with me?"

  


Hermione looked up at the green-eyed boy surprised but accepted when she heard the music, "Of course."

  


Harry led her onto the floor, and pulled her close, as the first bars of the song played. It was a simple, angsty, ballad played solely on the piano. It was the song playing that Harry and Hermione had introduced themselves on the night they first met. It was at a Royal French Ball, Lily had planned to attend with Lucius but he was called away on business and instead brought Harry. After that first dance they had become fast friends and that was three years ago.

  


"_Mon Amour a disparu_," Hermione whispered as Harry led her expertly around the floor.

  


Harry smiled, holding her at little closer, "My Love Has Gone."

  


"I love this song," she whispered, glancing over at Draco who had began to dance with Pansy Parkinson. "Harry your dancing has improved."

  


"Thank you, I was hoping I could improve my two left feet," he grinned proudly, his dancing had never been great, and he had spent the past three summers trying to improve.

  


She looked over at her mother dancing with Lucius Malfoy, "They dance like Royalty, like they have been trained to be masters on the floor."

  


Harry looked over at their parents, impressed at the easy movements they made, "They were, both came from the best families in English and French society. They were born and bred that way."

  


"They carry their family names well," Hermione noted with pride, Harry smiled down at her, though her head was turned, he noticed that she actually meant both of them.

  


Before Harry could reply Ginny had danced over with another young man and he asked to dance with Hermione and that left Ginny with Harry. The young man guided Hermione away from Harry and Ginny smoothly.

  


"Having a nice time Miss Weasley?" Harry asked, looking her over quickly, noting her curls and her soft pink robes, that fit nicely.

  


"An excellent time, to be precise," she smiled as the song droned on and Harry began to hum it softly.

  


"You look . . . amazing -- no -- breathtaking Virginia Weasley," Harry whispered as he pulled her toward him, their bodies enclosing the space between them, neither worried about the forward, and intimate, stance they took.

  


Ginny smiled, inhaling his soft cologne, signaling his place in the Malfoy family, all the Malfoy/Potter men wore the same cologne, "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

  


"No thanks needed to speak the truth," he retorted as his grip around her waist became just a little tighter.

  


Across the dance floor Bianco was watching Harry and Ginny with a smile, she then came to find Pansy Parkinson dancing with Draco. Her blood began to boil, if there was one female she hated it was Pansy Parkinson, and she was not going to subject her brother to another moment dancing with that horrid girl.

  


Bianco turned her blue-green eyes to her partner, whom she had danced with the entire night, Ron, "Mr. Weasley, I hate to interrupt our companionship but that Parkinson witch has got her claws in Draco."

  


Ron smiled his boyish smile at her, "May we switch partners?"

  


Bianco smiled as he led her over to her brother who was struggling to stay cordial, "If you can handle the wench."

  


"Of course," Ron mumbled as he let go of Bianco and asked for Pansy.

  


Bianco grabbed her brother's hand and began to dance as his relieved eyes met hers, "Are you all right?"

  


Draco sighed a sigh of relief, "Fine, thankfully, she had been cooing in my ear the entire time and it was driving me insane."

  


"Why do her parents even let her out?" Bianco questioned distastefully.

  


"If they don't, she may eat through the bars on her cage," Draco laughed as the song went on.

  


"I think she does that anyway," Bianco laughed as her eyes scanned the massive ball room and her eyes locked on her parents.

  


Draco caught her looking as he twirled her, "You'd think they were newlyweds."

  


Bianco smiled, turning back to her big brother, "Draco do you ever wish that was your mother?"

  


"That is my mother Bianco. Now, there were times when I thought she loved Harry and you more than me because I was Narcissa Fleur Grecque Malfoy's son. However, now that I'm older, I realized that she loves me as if she had birthed me and father told me along time ago that my real mother couldn't love me more," Draco replied as the song slowed, causing them to stop and walk off the floor quickly.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Harry, mate, I would REALLY appreciate it if you kept at least a hundred feet between you and my sister next time you dance," Ron growled as he sat next his friend.

  


Bianco laughed, as she sat next to Ron, "Oh, Ron stop overreacting. They were just dancing and NO ONE can dance with a hundred feet between them."

  


"Then maybe they shouldn't dance together anymore," Ron replied as the house-elves brought wine to their table.

  


Ginny just glared at him but Bianco went on in her stead, "Ronald Weasely, I do believe you behaving like my brothers, which is NOT attractive, at all."

  


Ron blushed, looking at Ginny apologetically, then turning to Bianco, with a charming smile, "I apologize for putting you in that disposition Miss Malfoy."

  


Draco raised a disapproving eyebrow at the pair as he sat next to his sister, "Why would you even want to attract my sister's attention?"

  


"Not tonight boys, please," Hermione interrupted as she approached the table and the boys stood and Draco pulled out her chair, next to him.

  


"I heard a rumor that your Charbon-Cheveux family were coming tonight," Ginny said as Hermione picked up her glass and sipped out of it. The Charbon-Cheveux's were the Wizarding Royal family of France, and her mother's closest relatives.

  


"Luc said his mother was hoping to attend but of course he makes no promises," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes, her cousin never made any promises.

  


"Luc is the Prince right?" Bianco asked as the boys shook their heads, knowing they wanted no part of this conversation.

  


"Right, his proper name is John Luc le tiers," she replied as Draco asked the House-elf near him to bring them their own bottle of the Wine they were drinking.

  


"John Luc le Tiers? I don't speak French Hermione," Ginny asked, not realizing that the boys had begun talking over her head.

  


Hermione laughed, just as they all did, not noticing the groans that came from the three males around them, "John Luc the Third, it's a family name."

  


Suddenly Bianco reached around and discreetly jabbed Ron right in the arm, willing him to utter a silent 'ow', "He just called us some cackling hens!"

  


Hermione sat her arm under the table and reached for Draco's leg. She sat her hand down for a moment before pinching his leg hard. Ginny on the other hand, who was wearing six inch heels, dug her heel into Harry's shoe. 

  


"I thought refined ladies weren't supposed to be so bloody violent," Ron yelped, still in pain after Bianco's very painful punch in the arm.

  


"Those two haven't had their Society Presentation Party's and I have learned how to torture discreetly," Hermione smirked as Harry turned four shades of red, his foot was throbbing.

  


Draco scowled momentarily before turning to her, "How about a walk in the Gardens Miss?"

  


Hermione laughed, knowing he needed to get that knot out of his thigh, "Sounds lovely."

  


The two stood up from the table and walked toward the huge French doors that were illuminated by countless spells making the doorway seem like the doorway to Heaven. They approached the door, sending customary glances and smiles to the heads of ancient families, and as Draco nodded to the Elf in charge to open the door the lights began to flicker. Hermione glanced at the lights noticing that they looked like Lightning bugs lined around the doorway.

  


Draco led her out toward the gardens, his hand laying on the small of her back, "Hermione?"

  


"Mmh?" she answered distractedly as her eyes took in, for the second time, the healthy glow of the Roses, Tulips, and Baby-Breaths.

  


"Would you do me the honor of doing me a favor?" he asked as she caressed the ever elusive Royal Blue Rose, which she had only seen at the Charbon-Cheveux family home.

  


Hermione looked up from the soft petals, "Of course."

  


Draco picked the flower, not caring about the thorns because of the non-prick charm, and placed it in her hand with a smile, "My brother is always speaking of your ability to speak flawless, fluent, French. I would like you to engage me in a French conversation, so to speak."

  


"Harry parle trop, il sait je dois parler français tout l'été où je visite la France, qui indique que je veux le parler tandis que toujours en Angleterre.," Hermione retorted flawlessly, twirling the Rose between her fingers. _(Translation: "Harry talks too much, he knows I have to speak French all summer when I visit France, who says I want to speak it while still in England.")_

  


"Sounds interesting," Draco replied, his hands making its way back to her back as they began to walk through the gardens.

  


Hermione smiled as they passed Lily's Narcissus plants, whose seeds had to cost at least a thousand Galleons a bag, and were a tribute to the former Mrs. Malfoy, "De telles belles fleurs, personne pourraient être enfoncées dehors ici, même si elles essayaient. Vous savez, je me suis souvent demandé s'il y avait jamais un moment parfait de fin, possible, bonheur. Et ces jardins me rappellent que je suis impatient d'éprouver ce moment. M. Malfoy, I daresay, je pourrais rester ici pour toujours." _(Translation: Such beautiful flowers, no one could be depressed out here, even if they tried. You know, I've often wondered if there was ever a perfect moment of sheer, attainable, happiness. And these Gardens remind me that I'm anxious to experience that moment. Mr. Malfoy, I daresay, I could stay here forever.)_

  


Draco stopped abruptly, smiling down at her, "I don't know what you said but it was beautiful. Father says all well bred Malfoy's should learn a Romance language and by the time we are the Patriarchs of a large Malfoy family be able to speak all of them."

  


"Really? I do believe Master Lucius Malfoy is full of grand ideas. So engage me in the language that I am sure your Father has thoroughly trained his two Heir's and Heiress," Hermione replied as they followed the winding path, past the tall Morning Glories.

  


"Ho imparato finora due lingue, sig.na Granger," Draco replied as she looked up at a Morning Glory that was almost ten feet high, as it climbed up a perfectly white fence. _(Translation: I have learned two languages now, Miss Granger.") _

  


"Italian," she answered quickly, grinning back at him, he didn't know that she spoke that also.

  


"Ja aber ich bevorzugen Sie diese Sprache, die sie viel schwieriger

ist," he said guiding her along, again, with his hand on her back. _(Translation: Yes, but I prefer this language it's much more challenging.)_

  


They reached the edge of the gardens Hermione took his hand, "Now what language is that Mr. Malfoy?"

  


"Deutsch," he replied, it was favorite language because of his inability to be perfect in speaking it, every time he spoke it was a struggle. _(Translation: German.)_

  


"Ah, German, very nice," she smiled as she brought the rose to her nose again.

  


"Have you learned another language besides your native French? I would think you would know several because of your lineage and intelligence," Draco asked as they entered the gates that led to the field of wildflower's just on the outskirts of the Manor.

  


"Yes, three to be exact. Mother likes me to be cultured, so to say. I can speak fluent French, very good Italian, and Portuguese," Hermione replied as Draco opened the gates with a soft spoken 'open.'

  


"Cultured is not the word for that. That, Miss Granger, is knowledge," he smiled as they selected the trail that led to the front yard.

  


"Oh, lets not talk about such trivial things, for I have never been one to 'beat around the bush' about anything. I want to be serious and stop acting like a silly little witch," Hermione said as she stopped abruptly and turned to Draco.

  


Draco raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaking, "Well, wouldn't you like to go in and talk?"

  


"No," she replied decidedly, she had the air of a Queen with the face of a Medieval Maiden who was, supposedly, soft and weak.

  


"Then what, if I may ask, do you wish to speak with me seriously about?" he asked as he glanced up at the Manor.

  


"I want to ask you a -- personal question so to say," Hermione began, looking up into his silver eyes.

  


Yet before either of them could say a word a tall, dark-haired, man walked up to them smiling, "Cousin Hermione Marie, à quoi gentil de vous voir, vous ressemblent divin !"_ (Translation: Cousin Hermione Marie, how nice to see you, you look divine!)_

  


Hermione smiled as she pulled him into a hug, "Luc, combien de temps avez-vous été ici ?"_ (Translation: Luc, how long have you been here?)_

  


Luc smiled, letting her go, looking his cousin over with an approving eye, "Non long, non long du tout, la mère et moi étaient environ entrer dans la boule quand je vous ai vu du veranda."_ (Translation: Not long, not long at all, Mother and I were about to enter the Ball when I saw you from the Veranda.)_

  


Hermione looked back at Draco, still smiling, "Draco this is my cousin, Prince Luc Charbon-Cheveux."

  


Draco reached his arm out to shake his hand as Hermione introduced her cousin to him, "Luc, ceci est Draco Malfoy. C'est son domaine de familles et leur boule annuelle. Veuillez pratiquer votre anglais, il n'est pas très habile en français." _(Translation: Luc, this is Draco Malfoy. This is his family's Estate and their annual Ball. Please practice your English, he's not very skilled in French.)_

  


Luc shook Draco's hand and spoke in very accented English, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Lily looked around the very crowded Ball room, her eyes roaming over countless men and women who she had met probably only once or twice. However, she was searching for one person, and one person only, the man who had left her dancing with the handsome Henry Granger and had yet to return. 

  


"Who are you looking for woman?" a soft voice drawled behind her as two hands came to rest on her hips.

  


Lily turned around quickly, a smile plastered on her lips, her curly red hair swaying with her every move, "Now who said I was looking for anyone?"

  


"Then you found all these nosey people endearing enough to watch?" Lucius asked as Lily placed her arms around his neck, wondering why he wished to put his hair back.

  


Lily shook her head at his comment, choosing to ignore it, "Where are the kids?"

  


"Last I saw Draco and Hermione were waking toward the Gardens, Ron and Bianco are sitting at a table, and Harry and Ginny are speaking with Florence Wilkes. Now who were you looking for, I shant let you go until you tell me the truth?" Lucius asked pulling her closer as another song began and many people clamored to the floor.

  


"You, of course. I wanted to ask about your 'having more children' idea," Lily answered as he let her go and they sat at a large table on a platform, that basically announced that they were family that Hosted the Ball.

  


"What is there to ask? I want more children," Lucius replied as an Elf poured them both a fresh glass of wine.

  


"More children Lucius? Aren't we a tad bit old?" Lily asked picking up her glass with the grace of a Purebred half her age, one probably could not guess she was Muggle-born unless she told them.

  


"Henry and Abagail are older than we are," he replied watching her move, his eyes glued to the glory that was his wife, having two children did her well.

  


"Do you really want this Lucius?" she asked hopefully, she didn't want to get excited and then find out that this was something he concocted just to make her happy.

  


"Of course, pregnancy suits you. This house will be empty once the boys graduate and Bianco leaves as well. I would love to start all over with you," Lucius said kissing her hand lovingly, even if he tried he couldn't see Narcissa in her place, no matter how he loved her.

  


Lily smiled, her stomach aflutter with feelings she thought most married people didn't feel, "Well, then Mr. Malfoy, my decision has been made. We will try to have a new addition to the Malfoy family soon."

  


Lucius threw a smirk that Lily could only guess was full of pride, "Every man in this room should wish they were your husband."

  


Lily laughed, drinking her last glass of wine, "Please darling, I doubt any other man could handle me."

  


He laughed loudly, a sound that Lily and Bianco treasured deeply, there were few times when Lucius laughed so sincerely, "How true."

  


Henry Granger pulled out a chair for his wife and sat next to Lucius whispering, "Did you see Draco and Hermione out in the Gardens?"

  


Lucius smirked proudly, "Of course, my son has the romantic abilities of his father, of course he will charm her."

  


"Hopefully not too much," Henry smiled as Lily asked Abagail about the baby.

  


"I hear a certain Mr. Malfoy is yearning for another himself," Abagail smiled at Lucius, remembering something he had said while they were dancing.

  


"Yes, and I have agreed to his terms," Lily replied taking Lucius' hand under the table.

  


Henry chuckled, "Lucius, old boy, you better hope for twins because I have a feeling it's the last one."

  


"Oh yes, I know," Lucius replied quite jovially, even for him.

  


Abagail turned to a couple who were approaching the table, "Lily, Lucius, this is my brother, Luc, and his wife, Antoinette Charbon-Cheveux."

  


Lily and Lucius both stood, Lily smiling and Lucius looking quite regal as he spoke, "Nice to meet you, I am Lucius Malfoy and this my wife Lily."

  


Antoinette smiled as she sat beside Lily, speaking with a slight accent, "Mr. Malfoy we met your lovely wife and son, Harry, at a Ball at our estate once, I do believe."

  


Lily smiled as she sat, "Oh, yes, about three years ago."

  


"Yes, yes," Luc said, sounding oddly enough like Lucius.

  


"Abagail how are the baby and our dear Hermione?" Luc asked his sister as the elf poured them both glasses of wine.

  


"Fine, fine, growing well. Hermione is somewhere out in the Gardens with the Malfoy's other son, Draco," Abagail replied, laying a hand on her stomach, as a House-elf poured her some Pumpkin juice.

  


"Oh you have more children? We have always wanted more but it has seemed quite impossible," Antoinette asked almost excitedly, her dark hair pinned atop her head with a few pieces framing her accented face.

  


Lucius smirked proudly, speaking before Lily, "Yes, a daughter Bianco, young Draco, and of course Harry."

  


Henry looked around the room before turning to his brother-in-law, "Where is young Luc?"

  


"Outside somewhere, he said he thought he'd seen Hermione," Luc senior replied with a smile.

  


"Hmm," Henry replied as his wife asked the Elf for some more cake, it had been a long time since he'd seen her eat like that.

  


Lucius was watching Lily talk to Antoinette about some of the people at the Ball and had to smirk. He was married to this intelligent beauty, he could still the see the lingering anger and jealousy in the eyes of men who had hoped for her hand after James' death. He could only imagine the death threats that many had thrown his way after finding out about his wedding sixteen years ago. Harry's Godfather was even was bitter about it, he had a pact with James' about taking his place if something was to happen and Lucius didn't give a damn about a pact that couldn't be proven. He could see Hermione being Lily's daughter, they were alike in so many ways, and that is why he thought that Draco deserved Hermione. Sure Harry deserved a good wife but Harry couldn't fit with Hermione, who was like Lily, as much as Draco could. Because Draco was Lucius, he knew it, and Lucius knew that only a woman like Lily could do his son any good.

  


Abagail smiled at him, as her husband excused himself to dance with Molly Weasely, "You really love her Lucius, don't you?"

  


"More than anyone could love anyone else," Lucius replied with a smile before asking Abagail to dance.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


*Pandora* - Thanks, it's so nice that I've met someone that loves Lucius as much as Draco, I don't feel so lonely anymore! *LOL*

  


*DM Angel* - Please read my Author's note under the disclaimer for more information, Lucius was a Death Eater and Voldemort was COMPLETELY destroyed that night in Godric's Hollow

  


*Azuloy* - Thanks you can ask me some of those 'what if's' if you want.

  


*Sila-chan* - Yes 100 bedrooms, but that doesn't make the house square because that number is not counting study's, parlours, kitchens, attic's, sunrooms, etc. I love olde-worldly things myself, I think that's why I love this story so much. Yes you have my ships but how did you know about Ron and Bianco? I haven't mentioned it yet but if you read my mind it's OK. LOL.

  


*B-chan and Syaorons angel* - Thank you so much, I'm glad you like the story but the updates won't be coming quick since I'm writing four stories at one time. And I will email you with a link each time I update!


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note!

  
  


I'm about to change the whole direction of the story. Everything will stay the way it is except the TITLE will come into play. This story is going to go into detail of the rest of the summer but it's going to race to the future soon! I finally have an idea that coincides with that quote that begins every chapter.

  


_"As you move toward your future, look back and (if you have good sense) you will see your future has a past...because THE FUTURE HAS A PAST." - J. California Cooper *My favorite Writer* (In The Author's note of:) "The Future Has a Past" _

  


All of things I have written will still be relevant, in fact they will just be there to help you understand everything that will be in the future. All the fluff will end in a chapter or two and everyone wishing Draco and Hermione would get together soon is about to be disappointed because the Granger's will NOT be able to finish off their vacation at Malfoy Manor.

  


The PLOT finally thickens and I am EXTREMELY excited. I am going on a trip Saturday so expect no updates soon unless I work really hard and get Chapter four out by Friday night. But I make no promises but I will try!

  


Hint of things to come: Something Hermione says about her Mother at the beginning of the chapter.

  


Brittney


	5. Chapter 4 Goodbye is Such an Ugly Word

Title: The Future Has a Past

Chapter: Chapter 4

Author name: Brittney

Author email: Babygyrll16@aol.com

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: Draco Harry Brothers Au D/Hr

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU One summer changes two peoples lives. The future Queen of Wizarding France and the very Powerful Draco Malfoy felt something one summer that never went away. *This summary has changed look at chapter One - Three for original* (Check my author note for more important info)

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author notes: *CHECK CHAPTER 1 - 3 AN'S FOR STORY BACKGROUND*

  


immédiatement - Immediately

assassiné - murdered

demain - tomorrow

  


Something Draco says is a Wizard twist to a Bible verse: "I will thank my God upon every remembrance of you," Philippians 1:3

  


"The Future Has a Past"

  


_"As you move toward your future, look back and (if you have good sense) you will see your future has a past . . . because THE FUTURE HAS A PAST." - J. California Cooper *My favorite Writer* (In the Author's note of:) "The Future Has a Past" _

  


Ch. 4

  


+Two Weeks Later+ 

  


Draco entered Hermione's room with a soft knock, not hearing a response he had decided to enter without permission. The weeks after the ball had brought a change to Hermione and Draco's new relationship so to say. They had become closer than even Harry and she. Hermione was teaching him French and she was teaching him to be more open about a new sibling. 

  


However, that morning at Breakfast her mother had received an Owl that had sent all three Granger's to their quarters immediately, with only an 'excuse us' from Henry Granger. It had been several hours since breakfast and no one had seen Hermione except Lily. Draco was becoming anxious, Ginny and Bianco had begged to come see her first but he had raced out the room before either could agree on who.

  


"Hermione?" Draco whispered as he closed the door behind him. The room was his biological mother's old room, with everything in white it seemed to fit Hermione completely.

  


Hermione looked up, her eye's red and puffy, and her dress changed from blue to black, and a House Elf packing her clothes while she packed her hats. She stared at him a moment, trying to remember him as he was, just months away from his eighteenth birthday, she spoke softly and in broken tones, "Draco."

  


"What's wrong? What's going on?" he asked as the house-elf, who was one of the Granger's own, sniffed and pulled her dress robes out of the wardrobe.

  


"We have to return to France _immédiatement_," Hermione replied softly, letting her French slip into her speech. 

  


"Why?" Draco asked as she dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

  


"The Royal family has been _assassiné_," she sobbed, Draco pulled her to him in a comforting hug, he knew how much her cousin meant to her, Luc was like a brother.

  


Draco was learning enough about French to know that meant murdered, he pulled away as her sobs quieted a bit, "Will you be returning?"

  


Hermione turned away from him as a new onslaught of tears arrived, "No, I will become the Princess at a ceremony tomorrow afternoon, just after the funeral. I doubt I'll ever return here unless on short holiday or for political reasons."

  


He tried to mask the pain that shot through his heart when he spoke, "So you may never return to the Manor?"

  


"No," she whispered as she closed a hatbox softly, watching a tear land on the top with a soft thump.

  


"When shall you depart?" Draco asked trying his best to remain in a calm, cool, and collected state just as his father taught him.

  


"At four this evening," Hermione replied turning to look at the silver-eyed young man.

  


"Before dinner?" he asked, not really caring, just trying to show her that he didn't want her to leave.

  


"Yes, we have to get our affairs in order. Mother will be Queen _demain_," she replied halfheartedly, like she would give anything for it all to be a joke.

  


"You don't sound happy about it at all," Draco replied sitting on the side of the four-poster bed as the elf hurried around them.

  


"I'm not, but Luc was made for this role, not me. I wasn't born to be Queen in ten years, I was born to be part of the royal family, not to be the royal family," Hermione whispered as she sat beside him, wishing she could exclaim her feelings all over the place.

  


"You'll make a great Princess and an even better Queen," he smiled taking her hand, realizing that black was not her best color.

  


"Draco, I . . . I'll miss you," she said softly as her brown eyes met his silver and they spoke volumes.

  


"I'll miss you more," Draco replied holding her hand tighter, it was all he could say.

  


"I _doubt_ that," Hermione mumbled, bringing the handkerchief back to her eyes.

  


"Who's going to teach me French?" he asked, sighing inwardly, he had to be aloof and it was killing him.

  


"I don't know but next time you see me I hope you will be semi-fluent," she replied with a small smile, sounding even sadder than she looked.

  


"I don't think so, I will see you see you soon," Draco said, trying to be positive even looking in the face of disappointment.

  


"No, you won't Draco and you know it," Hermione replied sternly, looking down at the elf who was still sniffling and bustling around the room muttering about French idiots.

  


Draco looked down at their hands before speaking, "I enjoyed meeting you Miss Granger."

  


Her eyes softened at his words, she was still turned toward him but her eyes were tracing his features as so never to forget. She replied softly, "No, the pleasure was _all_ mine Draco."

  


He looked up and their eyes met, it was getting harder to keep the emotion out of his voice, let alone his words, "I will thank Merlin upon every remembrance of you."

  


"Miss Hermione?" the small House-elf asked, her blue gray eyes watering sadly.

  


"Yes, Milly," Hermione answered, happy that something kept her from trying to live up to his words.

  


"Milly wants to inform Miss Hermione that Mistress Granger said be ready at two, to give her regards to the Malfoy's and Weasley's. Milly suggests that you make you way to young Mister Potter and Weasley and Miss Malfoy. Milly will get your bags out to the carriage," Milly said using her magic to lift all of Hermione's bags and move them all out the room.

  


"I guess it's time to say my good-byes," she whispered shakily, standing to her feet, her hand still intertwined with his.

  


"_Good-bye_ . . . what an ugly word," Draco whispered as they walked out her room without so much as a look back.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"I am truly sorry for your loss," Lily said sadly to Abagail, as Lucius laid a comforting hand on her back.

  


"The Malfoy family wishes you well on your future endeavors and we extend our condolences on this tremendous loss. We hope that in your time at the Manor you felt welcome and we extend an invitation to you to return, soon," Lucius said in a tone not as hard as it was usually, this tone held a hint of true sincerity.

  


Harry, Bianco, and Draco stood behind their parents nodding at their father's well-meaning words while Henry nodded slowly, his wife was latched onto his arm sobbing softly as he spoke, "Thank you Lucius."

  


Arthur Weasely spoke softly, almost, as he extended his hand to Henry, "The Weasely's are very sorry for all of this. We believe this to be a big loss, not only to your family and the French people, but to the entire wizarding world."

  


"Thank you Arthur, we enjoyed meeting your lovely family," Henry replied, trying to comfort his wife as Hermione grabbed her mother's arm.

  


Ginny and Ron offered a small smile as they bid the Granger's good-bye. The Granger's walked toward the entrance, Henry was trying not to cry, Abagail was trying to calm down, and Hermione was quiet, deathly quiet, yet her mind was full of uncertain thoughts.

  


The Granger's stepped into the black carriage silently, Abagail and Henry sat on one side and Hermione sat in front of them, her handkerchief clutched tightly in her hand. Hermione stared longingly at the huge Castle like Manor as the carriage started, she couldn't help but feel like this was the last time she was see the place in a long time. 

  


"Hermione, darling, are you all right?" Henry asked his only daughter as she stared out the window, watching the world below, seemingly, disappeared.

  


Hermione turned a well-trained eye to her father, the black making her brown eyes seem endless, "As well as could be expected."

  


Abagail looked at her child with a mother's eye, knowing that her daughter had something Royal women needed, poise in a dreadful situation, something she was struggling with, "Hermione, everything will be fine, I promise."

  


Hermione looked down at her mother's, still, flat stomach, then back into her eyes, speaking in a voice that was not exactly hers, "Somehow I hope you are right."

  


Henry watched his daughter with renewed interest, it was obvious his wife was speaking for her own comfort. But his daughter, he wasn't sure when she had grown-up and began to see through their words. Sitting there, staring out the window, in black robes, and her hair piled messily on her head she looked much older than seventeen. His wife pulled her black veil over her face and stared down at her hands, Henry knew where her thoughts were, she was the last of the great Charbon-Cheveux line, there were other cousins but their royal blood was distant. 

  


Henry looked back at his daughter and knew that today would be the last time he would hear her be addressed as a Granger. The French people would request that their Future Queen use her Mother's family name, instead of her Father's none royal title, he sighed sadly, his daughter was no longer a Granger. Sure her mother would rule for years but his daughter was the countries newfound hope, just as John Luc le Tier had been.

  


"Father?" Hermione's voice broke his long train of thought.

  


"Yes," Henry answered looking up into his daughter's eyes, noticing the glint of childhood that still glowed there.

  


"We are all still Grangers, right?" she asked, her tone trying hide the emotion that lurked in her eyes.

  


"Of course darling," Abagail interrupted, as another tear treaded down her cheek.

  


Henry tried on a weak smile before speaking, "Listen to your Mother, Hermione."

  


"Can I tell you something?" Hermione asked, not making eye contact with her parents.

  


"Yes," Henry replied slowly, feeling his wife tense beside him, there was a lot to be said about a mother's intuition.

  


"I don't want this at all. I don't want to be a Princess, I don't want to be a Queen, I don't want to live in France, I don't want my Aunt and Uncle to be dead, and most of all I don't want Luc to be dead. Truth be told, I don't want any of this, and I'd do anything to bring my cousin back," she whispered angrily, bringing the white handkerchief back to her eyes.

  


Abagail knew they may never hear that much truth about the situation from their daughter ever again, "I understand darling."

  


"How could some French revolutionist idiot kill them thinking that it'd bring a change in the country? Couldn't they see that was a mistake by looking at the Muggles, they tried that once and it did them no good. How, in the world, could they kill someone so innocent as Luc? He barely understood the political turmoil, he had no part in it, and his only connection was his family name. That makes him no more guilty than Lucius Malfoy's children when he was a Death Eater. How could they kill my best friend? How could they kill my uncle and my aunt? How could they?" Hermione sobbed as she broke down for the first time that day, Abagail tried to control herself while watching her daughter's inevitable break down, while Henry switched seats.

  


Henry wrapped an arm around his daughter, trying his best to soothe her, "Oh, my pretty girl, it's going to be all right. One day you'll understand, one day soon, you'll understand that Luc can never leave you as long as you remember him. No one ever really dies as long as there as someone there to keep their memory alive."

  


Abagail began to rub her stomach as if trying to comfort the little body inside, "It's going to be fine, it's going to be fine, little one, I promise."

  


"I'll never return here father, never," Hermione cried into her father's chest, not elaborating on why she would never return to her native country.

  


But Abagail knew, she felt it, a mother often knows more than anyone could ever understand. She leaned over and sat a hand on her daughter's knee, "Darling, something's are for the best."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Bianco watched her brother pick at his lunch silently and realized he wasn't going to get over it so easily, though he may never voice it. Draco hadn't looked up since they had all sat down for lunch, though they weren't all happy or peppy they were conversing, all except Draco. She had never seen her brother so downtrodden over a female and she had never wanted a relationship to workout more for him.

  


Lily looked over at her younger 'son,' who was just three months younger than Harry, and she knew what was going through his mind. She leaned over, laying a well-manicured hand on his forearm, and whispered, "Would you like to be excused darling?"

  


Draco looked up for the first time into the emerald eyes of the woman he adored most, "Yes, mother."

  


"Go on," she replied, trying on her best smile, noticing her daughter watch him as he nodded at his father and made his way up the stairs toward his room.

  


Lucius looked apologetically at the Weasely's then turned to Harry, "Harry."

  


Harry knew by Lucius' tone alone what was wanted from his 'father,' he stood and excused himself before following his brother up the stairs and finding him sitting on his own bed, staring out a window, looking forlorn.

  


"Draco," Harry whispered, announcing his presence to the blond, Draco only acknowledged his brother with a look.

  


"Draco, what has got you like this?" Harry tried again, sitting next to his brother on the four post bed, waiting patiently for Draco to open up.

  


Draco turned to him, a look in his eye that Harry had never seen before, "You have to ask?"

  


"Hermione?" Harry asked watching his brother do something he'd never done in front of him, look hopelessly lost.

  


"Of course," Draco sighed tiredly, he was confused, he'd only known the girl half the summer, so why was he feeling like he was going through the end of a ten-year romance?

  


Harry looked down at his perfect gray robes before speaking in a hushed tone, "You two were close."

  


Draco knew the girl was one of the best friends his brother ever had but she had stuck a cord even deeper with him, "Sometimes things are worse than you thought."

  


"How much worse?" Harry asked turning toward his brother again.

  


"A lot worse, so much worse that I wish I'd done something sooner," Draco replied, not really explaining himself much but knowing his brother understood.

  


"Draco you aren't saying . . . " Harry trailed off not wishing to voice what he knew to be true, he just wanted to Draco to admit it.

  


Draco straightened up quickly, his face containing no expression, and his voice sounding as cold as his father's, "Harry, I'm not going to ever say it and I would appreciate it if you just left me to myself for a moment."

  


"You know you won't ever find another girl like Hermione," Harry replied, as he stood and made his way over to the door.

  


Draco locked eyes with Harry, his voice mirroring the cold look in his eye, "I don't want another like Hermione."

  


"I'm going back downstairs," Harry answered quietly as he exited and closed the door softly behind him.

  


Draco sat there alone for a few more minutes looking down onto the Grounds that he had explored throughout his childhood. This summer his mother's gardens had become a special place for Hermione and him. They had spent countless nights after the Ball walking and talking about any and everything.

  


Just as his thoughts drifted off another knock came at the door and Bianco stepped in without so much as an answer, "You, OK?"

  


Draco knew just by looking at his fiery, spoiled, little sister that it wasn't going to be easy to get rid of her, "You want to know the truth?"

  


"Why else would I be here?" she asked, rolling her eyes and sat next to him.

  


"No, I'm not OK, I feel like I could sit here forever and never understand why," he replied watching her run her finger's through her long strawberry blond hair.

  


"Draco, admit it, Hermione meant a lot to you, now you are confused because you never got to explain it to her, and you believe you probably never will. So stop being a baby and just admit it to yourself, you fell for Hermione, there is nothing wrong with that," Bianco said a little loudly, as if he were irritating her, she hated when her brothers acted so clueless.

  


He glared at her, "Have some compassion Bianco."

  


"I have some but not for people who don't realize when someone else is feeling the same way," she replied, her eyes narrowing, almost mirroring the angry look in her brother's eye.

  


"What?" Draco asked glaring at her, wishing she could take a hint and leave.

  


"Hermione fell for you too, you _blubbering_ idiot, it was rather obvious," Bianco exclaimed, throwing her hands up, she was becoming fed up with him.

  


"Must you be so blunt about everything?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows trying to figure out which parent she got that from.

  


Bianco gave him the smirk he had perfected, her voice smooth as silk, "It's one of the _many_ things Ron likes about me."

  


Draco raised a well-sculpted eyebrow, "You better not elaborate on that comment."

  


"What?" she tried to ask innocently, batting her eyelashes.

  


"Ron better not like anything on you except your eyes," Draco warned both of his eyebrows had shot up and his lips turned up in a sneer that most of the Malfoy household, even Harry, had perfected.

  


"Oh, shut it Draco, this is not about me. This is about you and my dear friend," Bianco replied biting her lip, forcing herself not to sneer at him, Lily always complained about her tendency to look like her father.

  


"_Dear friend_? Since when my _dear_ sister?" he mocked looking back out the window, wishing someone would save him.

  


"Since I discovered her and Harry talking. I know how she feels about you because she did tell Ginny and me. So maybe you could get up off your whiny arse and do something about it," she answered almost proudly, her voice was cold and crisp, a tone Lucius used when he didn't want to be questioned.

  


Draco looked at his sister wondering when she became the carbon copy of her parents. She was all-knowing and far to blunt at moments, like Lily, and hard, cool, calm, and forceful, like Lucius. Bianco may not look like the vindictive type but the girl could manipulate you without batting her eyelashes twice. 

  


He sighed, the first half-blooded Malfoy had to be the most like Lucius, "I can do nothing, she told me she wouldn't be returning for a long time, and you know father hates going to France."

  


Bianco stood, a soft look in her eye, and laid a hand on his shoulder, "All right, mope around in here for the rest of the day but tomorrow I want you out and about and enjoying the rest of your summer."

  


Draco looked to consider his sister command before asking shakily, "Is she still going to write Harry?"

  


"Yes," she replied looking down at her small, nimble, hands.

  


"Fine, I'll do as you ask, now leave me," Draco answered, his voice hard and cold, as he turned to stare out the window.

  


Bianco looked at her brother again before strolling out of his room without so much as a 'good-day'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


*Ellie* - Girl I'm glad you are enjoying the story and now I am trying my best to keep Bianco from being a horrible Mary Sue!

  


*Leigha Eternal* - LOL I know I gave it away but you know what they say: "Surprises are foolish things. The pleasure is not enhanced, and the inconvenience is often considerable." Plus I hate keeping surprises!

  


*Befuzzled* - Rightio! She will find herself in Paris ruling the country! I'm really happy you like the story and I do aim to please!

  


*Lea* - They really are the perfect couple!

  


*Sila-chan* - LOL I really didn't make it to hard!

  


*DM Angel* - Yep that was a long chapter but I guess I made it long because I knew it would be the last semi-fluffy chapter for a while.

  


***NOTICE*** My new PenName is _DarkSenorita_ because I hate being known as Brittney2, that goes on enough with my friend Brittany and I. 


	6. Chapter 5 Ten Years Later

Title: The Future Has a Past

Chapter: Chapter 5

Author name: Brittney

Author email: Babygyrll16@aol.com

Category: Romance

Sub Category: Drama

Keywords: Draco Harry Brothers Au D/Hr

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU One summer changes two peoples lives. The future Queen of Wizarding France and the very Powerful Draco Malfoy felt something one summer that never went away. *This summary has changed look at chapter One - Three for original* (Check my author note for more important info)

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Author notes: *CHECK CHAPTER 1 - 3 AN'S FOR STORY BACKGROUND*

  


_adieu _- means Good-bye

_Merci _- means Thank you

  


I know it's short but it's kind of an intro to the future.

  


"The Future Has a Past"

  


"As you move toward your future, look back and (if you have good sense) you will see your future has a past . . . because THE FUTURE HAS A PAST." - J. California Cooper *My favorite Writer* (In the Author's note of:) _"The Future Has a Past" _

  


Ch. 5

  


+Ten Years Later+

  


Draco Malfoy stood in the Foyer of the Malfoy Manor watching his three younger siblings and his parents try their best to say good-bye. 

  


Draco had graduated from Hogwarts nine years ago with the Highest Honors and as Head Boy. He had taken his love of money, Arithmancy, and Power and decided to become a Stockbroker. He was more successful than he ever hoped to be, he had become the most trusted Stockbroker in all of England. Draco ran, and owned, a business that is only in the business of Wizarding Stocks, Malfoy Inc. It was no longer a fledgling company. It had an office in every Wizarding town in England, several branches in Japan, the United States, Brazil, Spain, and several other European countries.

  


His company handled the stocks of several high profile wizards from his famous Brother, who owned six Quidditch teams, to Albus Dumbledore. It was a Multimillion Galleon business that brought in more money than his father's job at the Ministry of Magic ever could.

  


Draco had decided that it was time his company got involved with the Economy of a country he had long avoided, France. So after almost two years of discussing it, months of planning it, it was time for Draco's temporary move to France. It was common knowledge that the future Queen of France was in the process of gathering her Team of Advisors for her reign. She was to receive the throne the day after her mother's birthday, which meant she would be receiving the throne in the next two months.

  


Bianco had applauded his decision and wished him luck on his trip, though she hoped it would mean he would become involved with the future Queen again. Bianco had married Ron, who had just been elected Minister of Magic in April, two years after she graduated. They now live in London with their two sons, five-year-old Matthew and six-month-old Marcus.

  


Harry, who was still in contact with Hermione, felt that it was not a good time for Draco to be reinserting himself in her life. Harry knew where she stood on the issue and he knew it would be no easy task. Harry extended an offer of marriage to Ginny just after her Society Presentation Party and they married six years later. Harry was the owner of six successful Quidditch teams and Ginny is an Interior Designer, they live in Scotland with their two-year-old daughter Caroline.

  


Draco didn't care what either of them thought of his decision, he had decided long ago what he was going to do and no one was going to change his mind. 

  


Even his three younger siblings didn't want him to go but some of that was just the thought of their brother being so far away. Lily and Lucius had conceived three instead of one ten years ago. Lucas, Lillian, and Jasmine were the last of the Malfoy children and none of them even understood the importance of their brother's trip.

  


Lucius stood next to his wife, cane in hand, lips pursed in a straight line, and his voice hard as steel, "Son, I hope this trip is worth the trouble."

  


Lily glared at her husband before pulling Draco into a tight hug, whispering, "Good luck darling."

  


Draco kissed his mother, hugged his brothers and sister, and shook his father's hand. He turned to walk out the door calling behind him, "I'll write!"

  


As Draco walked out the door Lucius whispered to his wife, "I do believe he's placed his happiness in her hands."

  


"At least those are quite capable hands, Lucius. Don't be so quick to scorn, you did the same once you know," Lily replied turning to him as the triplets ran out to watch their brother leave.

  


Lucius could say nothing as his wife followed the children out the door and he had no choice but to do the same.

  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Homeland Security meeting?" Abagail Granger asked her oldest daughter as she entered the Palace White Room.

  


Hermione Granger looked up from her desk for the first time that morning, her eyes tired and determined. Ever since the death of her father, in a standoff against the very people who murdered her cousin, she had become more involved with the politics of her country. The death of her father, four years ago, changed her whole attitude toward her position as the Future Queen.

  


Nine months after their return to France Arycka Granger was born, then four years after Arycka came Linette, Henry finally had the family he wanted, but he didn't live long enough to enjoy it. Hermione tried her best to be the strong force in their lives just so they wouldn't notice how their mother had fallen apart in the last couple of years.

  


"Mother that was at seven this morning, I have a meeting with a potential Advisor at 12," Hermione replied as Linette lay on the couch next to the desk.

  


"How did that go?" Abagail asked sitting next to Linette, who was taking a break from her lessons.

  


"Honestly, pretty well. The so-called 'revolutionists' have agreed to cooperate, which is something that could only be hoped for," she answered sitting her silver Quill back in the ink pot.

  


Abagail nodded her head before turning to her youngest, "Go on back to the Governess, I'm sure Arycka is done with her test by now."

  


"Yes, mother," Linette yawned before grabbing a piece of candy off Hermione's desk and heading out of the room.

  


"So who is this week's potential advisor?" Abagail asked her oldest daughter, wondering where the years had went.

  


Hermione looked down at her cluttered desk with a chuckle, "Can you believe I haven't even looked? I know he is supposedly a very prominent British Stockbroker but that's all I know. Mother, I don't know if I like the thought of some stranger being my most trusted advisor."

  


"Well, darling that's the way things work. Your financial advisor is usually your most trusted advisor and they will advise the hiring of other advisors," Abagail answered with the air of one who never bothered with such matters.

  


"He's British, what would he know of the French people?" Hermione asked as she fished through the papers on her desk for the profile of the potential Financial advisor.

  


"You are half-British yourself Hermione, he may be the best candidate for the job," she replied as Hermione finally found the paper.

  


Hermione's jaw fell, she hadn't seen that face in ten years and she could never forget it. Harry and Bianco both wrote her weekly, sometimes daily, and their letters hardly mentioned him. However, he was coming to France, Harry had told her and she hadn't thought of it, Malfoy, Inc. -- Draco Malfoy. He was her potential advisor. She would be meeting him at twelve, in the Palace Parliamentary Office.

  


"Who is it darling?" Abagail asked frowning at the obvious surprised etched on her daughter's face.

  


"Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered, her eyes still focused on the picture on the corner of the parchment. She was staring into his eyes, the eyes of a Seventeen-year-old she remembered so fondly, and into the face of a twenty-eight-year-old she knew nothing about.

  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  


Hermione sat stoically at that the end of the large table in the center of the Palace Parliamentary Office. She was dressed in the customary Royal Purple and Ivory robes, the colors for the house of Charbon-Cheveux. Her hands were folded in her lap, so as not to break her image of calmness, and her breathing was slow and regulated.

  


At exactly noon the door was opened and the face of her Butler appeared, "Votre altesse royale, Draco Malfoy, ici pour le bureau royal du conseiller." _(Translation: "Your Royal Highness, Draco Malfoy, here for the Royal Office of Advisor.")_

  


Hermione took a deep breath before turning toward her Butler, "S'il vous plaît, l'envoyer dans Louis."_ (Translation: "Please, send him in Louis.") _

  


Not two seconds later did a younger Lucius Malfoy step into a room, his eyes were gray though, not the cold blue that belonged to Lucius. Hermione did not stand as he entered, as it was customary for most ladies, but because she was the future Queen she did not. She watched him closely as he entered and bowed respectfully. 

  


His expression did not convey any emotion. She nodded in response, speaking softly, "Mr. Malfoy."

  


"Your Highness," Draco replied, as he sat at the opposite end of the table.

  


"You are here to discuss a possible position as my personal and royal advisor," Hermione began, her tone as professional as she could keep it, her eyes did not leave the parchment in front of her.

  


"Yes," Draco answered as his eyes washed over her, noticing the lack of the life in the woman, her expression was anything but the girl he remembered so well.

  


"Now, why on Earth would you want to my advisor? It says here that you are in the business, a very successful business I must say, of Wizarding stocks. I don't see the need for you to become involved with French Economics or politics. Care to elaborate?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

  


"Your Highness --" Draco began but her voice interrupted him.

  


"Hermione or Miss Granger, please."

  


"Miss Granger, I believe my company is prospering because I take great strides in my business. I believe if I become involved with the Politics and Economics of France it can only push my company into an area before which it has never explored. I want to help my company expand in France and, all the while, learn new tricks of the trade by being involved with the French people," Draco replied as if he were reading off a speech.

  


"You do know if you are hired you will not be able to quit the job until I die, you die, or I ask you to resign. Does that sit well with you?" Hermione said in a tone fit for a Queen, she had practiced hiding her emotions, and it was working well. 

  


Draco contemplated a moment, he had learned, after a thousand meetings, how look like he was making a decision when he had already made it. Draco was reminding himself not to answer quickly nor take to long, "It is fine with me, Miss Granger."

  


"Are you prepared to move into the Palace? I will need you at all times and the Palace has an entire wing specifically for the Queen's Advisor," she asked, sitting her elbows on the table and intertwining her hands just as her father did when having business meetings.

  


"I, Miss Granger, am prepared for everything," Draco replied his eyes meeting hers, for perhaps, the first time since the meeting began.

  


Hermione looked down at the parchment before her, she could remember saying she didn't want a stranger, but she didn't want someone she knew so well. She looked up at Draco and pondered her decision momentarily. 

  


Hermione stood, Draco followed suit, sighing softly before speaking, "Oh, la toile enchevêtrée que j'ai tissée." _(Translation: Oh, the tangled web I've wove.")_

  


Draco smirked at her, she was not aware that he was not fluent in French, "Quoting Sir Walter Scott."

  


Hermione let her surprise show for only for a moment before speaking in an amused tone, "So you do speak French."

  


"Someone once said they hoped that the next time they saw me that I spoke semi-fluent French. I've been speaking it for ten years now, I am fluent," Draco smiled as she rang the bell, that magically rang throughout the Palace, for the Butler.

  


The Butler opened the door slowly, asking respectfully, "Oui, Manquer?" _(Translation: Yes, Miss?")_

  


Hermione turned to the Butler, directing sternly, "M'apporter le parchemin contracte et les Politiques d'Intimité, rapidement Louis." _(Translation: Bring me the parchment contracts and the Privacy Policies, quickly Louis.")_

  


The Butler nodded responding as he exited the room, "Oui, Manquer, rapidement."_ (Translation: Yes, Miss, quickly.)_

  


"So I have the job," he stated, raising an eyebrow.

  


Hermione did not answer, she waited for the Butler to return, Louis sat the parchment in front of Draco. She turned from Draco, pointing toward her Purple and Ivory cloak, Louis quickly sat the cloak upon her shoulders. Hermione moved toward the door, stopping just short of the door to address Draco, "I shall see you in the morning then, I bid you _adieu_."

  


Draco nodded in respect to the brown-eyed lady who was not the same girl that he'd become so attached to ten years ago. He watched as the last glimpse of her cloak disappeared behind the door and let a loud sigh escape his lips as Louis closed the door. 

  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  


"Why won't you accompany me to get my dress Hermione?" Ten-year-old Arycka asked as her sister continued to look through Royal papers on her desk.

  


Hermione looked up at her sister with a sigh, trying to find an excuse, "I have work to do, I just found my Advisor, and I don't exactly want to see the dress until the day I am crowned."

  


"I thought you said surprises were silly?" Arycka asked, smoothing her busy brown hair the best she could.

  


Hermione rolled her eyes, trying not let her impatience show, "When did you start listening to me?"

  


"Look, Hermione, this may be trivial and frivolous to you but I don't trust mother to pick out a dress for me._ Je ressemblerai au grand-mère!_" Arycka argued. _(Translation: I'll look like grandmother!)_

  


Hermione stifled a giggle at the horror etched on her younger sister's face, "Look, I am sorry that I can't accompany you Arycka, I have work to do."

  


Before Arycka could continue a deep, drawling, voice interrupted her, "Excuse me but I am finished with these contracts."

  


Hermione gave a flustered smile as he handed her the rolled parchment, "_Merci_, Mr. Malfoy." 

  


"Draco, please," he responded with a bow of his head.

  


Arycka looked between the two before smiling at him charmingly, her voice was more mature than her age, "Sir, I am Princess Arycka Armelle Granger-Charbon-Cheveux." 

  


Draco smirked at the charming young girl before kissing her hand, "Draco Malfoy, it's a pleasure."

  


Hermione smiled at the two before turning to her sister, "Arycka go join mother before she leaves and picks out the dress without your participation."

  


Arycka gasped before grabbing her cloak and making her way out of the room, leaving Hermione and Draco together. Neither said anything for a moment before Draco bowed and made his way out of the room leaving a flustered Hermione.

  


+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

  


*Syaoronsangel* - I know it was sad but it was a burst of inspiration. I don't know if we will see the murder some more but we will the consequences of the murder. 

  


*Anglachel* - Oh he's going to France, I promise.

  


*sila-chan* - THANK YOU! I'm glad that Bianco is such a Malfoy then that means she's not a Mary Sue! LOL Thanks girl.

  


*Pandora The Vampire* - Goodbye is the UGLIEST word. LMAO Thinking isn't normal for anyone! Yes loving Draco and Lucius equally is soo easy to do! If only we could REALLY mold Lucius into a lovable Rogue like we (AND J. K. Rowling) can do with Draco. Hey if we are the only ones at least we can split them 50 - 50. 


End file.
